Vengeance High School
by Kunfewsded Actions
Summary: Someone has come to degrassi bearing a secret that can affect the way people see her. She has a brother that everyone loves.... to hate that is.
1. Chapter 1

Info: Vengeance High (Degrassi)

A fifteen year old blonde walked into the school of degrassi. She walked into the principal's office and waited for the lecture to begin. She was transferring to degrassi from some expensive private school and the principal wanted her to get used to being in a community school.

He walked in. "Miss Murray I see you have arrived early?" he asked confused

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to look around and see if I could find my classes before the day began." She replied respectfully.

He looked at her from the top of the folder he was holding.

"Yes well, you are not the only transfer student today. Another person from your school will be joining us." He announced.

The girl smiled. "Yes sir, she is my friend Kayleigh. Nice girl, bad manners."

The principal sent her a glare before handing her the schedule.

The girl walked through the empty hallways of the school trying to figure out which ways she needed to go in order to get to class.

'_Go left then right.'_ She heard a voice inside her head. She followed the direction and found her first class, English.

She walked backwards to begin next to the lockers. She saw one with graffiti on it.

'_31-25-02' _the voice returned.

She turned the combination and the lock surprisingly opened. It was empty but there was something about this locker. A blonde and brunette walked by her in a rush.

"Wonder what's going on." The girl muttered before closing the locker.

She walked down the seemingly empty hallway before bumping into someone. She froze before processing it.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked calmly.

"Um, yeah I think so. You?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine. What's your name?" she asked.

"Um, I'm Craig. Craig Manning." She nodded before walking off.

"Wait what's your name?" he called to her retreating figure.

She turned the hallway to see the blonde girl from earlier with some nerdy looking boy.

"Today's the three year anniversary." The blonde muttered.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply. "Just forget about it." He demanded.

The girl walked up to the two quietly.

"What's the anniversary?" she asked quietly.

The girl jumped before turning. "Do you have any manners?!" she snapped

"Calm down Em." The boy laughed. "I'm Toby, this is Emma."

"Jade. So what's the anniversary?" I asked again.

"A boy was shot. The other was killed. Happy now?" the girl snapped again.

"You make it seem so simple." Jade stated walking away.

"How would you know you were probably in elementary school then!" this 'emma' person called. I stopped,

"Actually, I was in eighth grade. I remember the case." Jade walked again.

~~ Toby and Emma~~

"Why were you so mean with her? Obviously she's new." Toby inquired.

"I don't like her. She's weird." Emma watched the new girl walk her own way.

~~Lunch Period~~

This Craig Manning managed to find me in second period. He invited me to sit with his friends at lunch.

There is only one reason why I accepted this offer. Because he is part of a major group.

I saw Craig wave me over when I walked into the cafeteria. I walked over shyly and sat at the one occupant table.

"Where are your friends?" I asked pulling my notebook out of my bag.

"They're all in the lunch line. God forbid they go without food." He laughed. I chuckled.

"So how are your friends?" I asked.

"They're coming right now." He looked at them.

"Hello Craig. Who is this?" A blonde with sunglasses asked interested in who I was.

"I met her this morning. But got no name…" he looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Jade." I shyly introduced. The girl squealed.

"Oh my god! She's shy! That is sooo cute!" I blushed and hid my face behind my notebook.

"Well. I am Paige Michalchuk. The most popular girl in the school. The blonde boy coming up now is Spinner, beware." She laughed. "After him is Hazel, my best friend." She pointed out. I looked up and smiled gratefully at the girl.

I put check marks next to the names in the book.

Spinner, Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Emma, Toby, Sean, and Jay were the names.


	2. Chapter 2

Info: Vengeance High (Degrassi)

Chapter 2

I was walking to my house when I saw a crowd of other teenagers. They were throwing things at the house.

I saw that Spinner and Craig were two of them. "You know he's dead, right guys?"

"Holy! What are you doing here? And yes we're pretty sure he is." Craig rushed.

"Just, on my way home." I replied icily.

"Ouch what's with the freezing?" Spinner asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said before walking into the, now, trashed house.

I walked into my room, dropping my bag on the floor. I picked up some papers that were on the floor and looked them over. They were interesting facts about the assholes people call friends.

"Jimmy Brooks:

- Basketball player

- Rich boy

- Went out with Ashley and Hazel

- On my list

- Bully

Gavin "Spinner" Mason:

- Bully

- Went out with Paige

- Hangs out with Jay and Alex

- Adopted sister

- On the list

Paige Michalchuk:

- Friend of Terri

- Used to go out with Spinner

- Backstabber

- Attention Whore

- Made me loose Terri

- Definitely on the list

Ashley Kerwin:

- Went out with Craig and Jimmy

- Terri's Friend

- Supported a protest against me

- Annoying

- On the list

Emma Nelson:

- Flirted with me

- Used me to win the contest

- Created the protest

- Knows nothing about what happened

- Friends with Toby

- Betrayed me

- #1 on my list" I read.

"Wow, oh yeah, they're definitely going to regret putting you into the hospital. Especially Emma." I smirked

I laid down on my bed and thought of Rick. He was my best friend, and my older brother. I guess people don't know the difference between adopted and genes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I put the papers into a different bag with all my school things. I left my room and exited the house. I saw Spinner and Craig talking and looking confused.

"You!" Spinner yelled as I walked away from the house. I turned to them.

"Yes Gavin, did you need something?" I asked sweetly.

"Why the hell were you at Psycho's house?" Craig yelled.

"Well, I like making people feel like they have something to live for in their life when they lose, idunno, a son." I replied.

I turned around and started walking down the street again when I heard the boys yelling, a car pulled up next to me.

The window rolled down and I saw the blonde from earlier with a blonde boy.

I leaned on the window.

"Hello, did you two blondies need help with something?"

"Actually we did," said Emma, "We have this new kid we want to leave our school!"

"Emma!" the boy was shocked.

"Well, I need help bringing my older brother back from a coma but what you want and what you get are completely different things." I smirked. "Now, I need you to warn the students to stay away from the Murray House, or else."

"Because your threats mean something to us." Emma said sarcastically.

"They should. I take what I say seriously most of the time, so should you. Anyways," I puit her hand on Peters shoulder, he took it off. "Most of the people at Degrassi don't know what I've been through, so don't label me at first glance!" I spat, before continuing my walk.

Emma watched as the younger girl pushed and kicked objects from her path.

"She's just like him." Emma scowled

"Who?" peter asked.

"Rick Murray the guy that shot jimmy brooks." Peter nodded. "He was killed that day, in the school. I wouldn't be supprised if she beat her _boyfriends._" Emma ranted.

"Okay Emma, that's enough!" peter yelled, interrupting her

"What?! Its not like you know her!" emma telled

"Neither do you! Look, I need to meet Darcy and I don't want to be mad. I'm taking you home."

Emma gaped at him before narrowing her eyes.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean shes everything!"

"Yes she is! To me." Peter gripped the steering wheel as he drove off.

"How are you going to take her out without my money?" she smirked

Peter showed her a wad of cash.

"Gift from E. Jade Murray, elementary school friend." Emma huffed and crossed her arms.


End file.
